1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a device which permits a bottle to be gripped, manipulated or placed in a fixed position upon a surface and more particularly to a device which can be placed about a baby bottle to permit the bottle to be gripped and manipulated or fixed with respect to a surface to permit the baby to feed from such bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known prior art device used a collar which was screwed onto the bottle and had a series of legs extending from it about the bottle. A support was snapped onto the legs to support the bottle. However, the support often separated from the legs providing a series of objects which could easily injure the baby feeding from the bottle.